Split The Deck
by MishkaJokeress
Summary: Emma already thought her life was shit. But then it got worse after a particular birthday party. She has to hurry before her time runs out, but will her Tarot deck lead her to salvation or her demise? (Warning for hinting of sexual abuse and radical abuse in the name of religion! Sorry in advance!)
1. chapter 1

The birthday party was coming to a close. A little observation I noticed as I stood and talked amongst my only friend. Claire, the birthday girl, was busy complaining to her father about Casey and I. I could tell she didn't like us, she thought of us as pity invites. How could she like us? We were the only odd ones here.

"You got a ride?" I asked Casey, crossing my arms over my chest and giving her a dull smile.

"Yeah…my Uncle is coming to pick me up. You?" She asked me, her muddy brown eyes leering warily at Claire. I shrugged my shoulders. I have been on the run from my family ever since the last…incident. I didn't really have any real place to go besides abandoned buildings. But I haven't told anyone that. Least of all, my best friend.

"I'm sure I can find one," I sighed, noticing the old, rusted blue and white Chevy truck pulling into the parking lot. I nodded in its direction and cleared my throat. "Your ride's here. Text me if anything happens, okay?"

Casey nodded, not bothering to offer me a ride. Her Uncle isn't my biggest fan after waltzing into Casey's room and finding me with my cards. He claimed I was "working magic" but I think he was just a scared ass little boy in a grizzly bear body. I sighed heavily, pushing myself away from the corner of the restaurant and made my way over to Claire and her father.

"Did you get ahold of anyone?" Claire's father asked, flashing me a polite smile.

"Um…no. Car trouble. I can just walk,"

"Don't be silly. I'm giving you a ride home."

"I don't mean to be a bother." I murmured apologetically. Claire's father assured me that it was no trouble. Outside I was met with the cold breeze slapping me in the face. I inhaled deeply, glancing around at my surroundings and admiring the amount if cars in the parking lot before reluctantly catching up. I enjoyed being alone, falling behind crowds even as small as this.

I adjusted my midnight blue jumper, pulling it down last my hips so as to cover the bulge of my tarot cards that were tucked in the rim of my brains. Catching up, I took my place in the passenger seat in silence. Behind me, Claire and her friend, Marcia, were talking loudly. I rolled my eyes, reaching my hand into my shirt and pulled out my phone.

 **Hey. Ur uncle see me?**

I sent to Casey, receiving a quick reply.

 **No. He was cleaning the front seat 4 me.**

I sighed in relief before catching a quick flash of two shadows going back and forth, it looked as if someone was fighting. My eye brows drew together, worry displaying across my face as I checked the side mirror. Red take out boxes were scattered across the ground, food spilling out. My eyes widened, the girls' chatter almost drowned out the sound of the drivers side door opening and closing. The car dipped down with a new weight being added.

My head turned slowly, my heart beat pounded in my ears and my breath silent but shaky. A man, tall and stoic, sat collectively in Claire's fathers' place. Black rimmed glasses covering icy blue eyes. Everything about him was immaculate, from his ironed, fully buttoned gray office shirt to his posture. Around his hand was a yellow–orange cloth. He took a moment to himself and my stomach dropped.

"Um, sir? You have the wrong car." Claire sternly. The man paid no mind to her words as he placed a white construction mask over his nose and mouth. His hand plunged into his pocket, pulling out a white spray bottle.

"Hey what the he—" Claire began, cut off by the man spraying her in the face. She fell out immediately, earning a panicked shriek from Marcia.

 _Shit!_ I cursed silently, attempting to remain calm as he repeated the process with Marcia. I slowly turned my head, my eyes spotting the door handle. I had to be careful, I was already lucky that he somehow didn't notice mem

 _Wow, Emma. Even on the verge of being kidnapped you are still invisible. Ugh, focus!_ My hand inched towards the handle, feeling the smooth, cool plastic. My fingers curled around the handle. He was about to pull his seat belt over him when the door unhinges on the lock, causing the car to beep.

I gasped, my head snapping to meet his cool, intense gaze. I swallowed my fear silently as he adjusted the mask and reached across the center console. I pressed myself against the door but it was too late. I barely had enough time to notice his hand, alarmingly hot, pressed against the back of my head to brace my fall before the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in a pained daze, my eye brows drawing together as I groaned groggily. My head pounded, pain coursing through my sinuses. I heard shaky breaths and hushed sobs. I blinked, pushing myself up.

"Where did he take us?" Marcia asked frantically.

"Do you know what he did with my dad?"

I ignored their questions, taking the time to take in my surroundings. Pristine white walls and clean concrete floors. In the front of the room was a wooden door to my left was a perfectly spotless bathroom with a fiery flower decorating the sink. I looked over at the girls then down at my own bed. Cots. They were laying on cots separated by a wooden end table. The walls, while clean, seemed to be nothing but drywall. I felt around my body, finding my phone safely tucked into my bra. I checked it real quick, making sure the girls didn't see it. No bars. In fact, this place was an utter dead zone. I turned the phone off to preserve the battery, stuffing it back in my bra. I checked for my tarot deck, finding it safely pressed against my hip in its black velvety bag. I breathed a sigh of relief. It must be my lucky day.

The door was being unlocked, the room grew quiet. Our eyes shot to the door as it opened, seeing our captor entering, carrying a foldable wooden chair. The girls shifted fearfully in their cots, clinging to each other. I stayed still, my nerves turning numb. A little trick I had learned earlier on in my life, it helps keep my mind in check. Our captor set the chair down, positioning it so it was in the middle of us and wiped it with the cloth I had seen earlier before stuffing it in his pocket and adjusting his pants and sitting down.

He took a moment, gazing at each of us though his eyes linger on mine a little longer than I had liked. His blue eyes remained icy, unblinking and unreadable. I straightened my spine and matched his stare.

"I choose you first." He says, standing up and pointing at Marcia. She flips out, screaming in protest. I watch with wide eyes as Claire clung to her best friend with all her might. Our captor was clearly stronger, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her away from Claire without so much as a grunt. Though as he bent down to grab the chair he brought in Marcia managed to wiggle free, throwing herself at me. I pulled her close, gripping her arms and leaning into her.

"Pee yourself. Pee yourself, Marcia." I whispered to her, making sure our captor didn't hear. My eyes flicked up to his and I found him staring at me from over her shoulder. I looked back at Marcia's face, tears staining her mocha colored cheeks and turning her chocolate brown eyes bloodshot. She was sobbing loudly, I could only hope that she heard me. In an instant she was ripped away from me, being carried out of the room. My heart race as we hear her sobs quiet down then altogether silence themselves.

"What is he doing to her?" Claire sniffles, asking no one in particular. We both knew the answer to that though, I was only hoping my advice could help her. I remained quiet, pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging them tightly to me. The air turned heavy with tension, only for it to be shattered as we heard outraged roars and shouts. She must have taken my advice.

My suspicion was confirmed as he stormed in, tossing her into the room. Claire caught her and steadied her. His normally stoic face now twisted in disgust.

"Disgusting!" He spat, slamming the door and locking it with force. I turned my attention to Marcia, noticing a large wet mark on her inner thighs, her hands fiddling with her skirt, pulling it down more and looking at me with shame in her eyes.

"He wanted me to dance for him…" she told us, her voice low and thick with shock. Claire hushed her, leading into the bathroom to help her clean up.

 _That bitch!_ Dennis cursed in his mind, hurrying to clean the mess he had caused. His heart raced as he scrubbed furiously, his blood pressure rising. Shame —as he knew —would follow once his mess was cleaned up to perfection. He knew it was wrong. He was trying to be good, but it had been so long. He had wanted to watch all of them dance, especially the one with flame colored hair.

He paused his work, seeing her evergreen eyes flashing through his memory. Her long flame colored hair falling wildly down her back. Her skin glowed in the light, making her freckles pop. She seemed other worldly, beautiful, absolutely breath taking.

With any luck, Patricia might let him keep her. She seemed different from the other two. Soft spoken but strong willed.

"I bet she dances like fire." He whispered dreamily.

 _"I hardly think that's appropriate, Dennis."_ A tight–lipped British accent rang in his ears. He stopped working altogether and shot up. He should have known he wouldn't have had enough time to clean up the mess before Patricia asked for the Light.

"P–Patricia, I can explain." He began, his fingers working over the buttons on his shirt. She was taking over.

"He's back." Claire gasped, waving her hand at us. Now that peaked my interest. "There's a lady outside!" I slid off my cot, tip–toeing my way over to the door and peeking through the crack. My vision was immediately met with black, conservative high heels, matching the skirt that reached mid–calf.

"Dennis, admit what you've done," a British voice was muffled by the door.

"Don't get upset," Dennis' Boston voice pleaded.

"Don't tell me," she snapped quietly. "I'm getting frightened, I thought you had this under control. Please tell me it's not too late."

"The food is waiting." Dennis' hushed, baritone voice reassured her.

"Is she in that room?"

I blinked. Dennis, our kidnapper, had just referred to us as food. I felt the blood leaving my veins and my heart drop into the pit of my stomach.

"We're in here!" Claire's panicked voice sounded like a warning as she pounded in the door. Marcia soon joined her.

"Help us!"

"We're in here." I gasped softly. They didn't know it, but they were calling over someone who was going to kill us.

"What is this? How many are in there?!"

"N–n–n–! Don't go in there. Don't go in there!" Dennis begged as the woman made her way over to our door. I wasted no time in scooting myself away from the door. The girls soon followed, their chests rising and falling with hopeful pants. The door opened slowly.

 _Holy shit!_ I thought as I stared wide eyed at Dennis standing in front if us dressed as a woman. His muscles clearly defined in the tight red, cotton, long sleeved turtle neck. A silver locket nestled itself in the concave of his —her —chest.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him, he listens to me," she tries to reassure us, nodding lightly. Her eyes going back and forth between the three of us before resting on me. "He's not well. He knows what you're here for, and he's not allowed to touch your he knows that." There's something unstable in the way that she spoke. Something dark in those honey covered words.

"Mhm–mmm." She sighs contentedly. Clearly proud of what she was doing.

I kept my eyes on her, pressing my lips together into a tight line as she walked out of the door.

 _»Use us…«_ A distorted whisper crept into the back of my mind. An icy cold sensation shooting down my spine, making me shiver. My cards were calling to me, the energy practically jumping out if them. I had to draw on them again, but I had no clue when Dennis would be coming back.

"He's just trying to scare us." Claire said, pacing.

"He was having a full conversation with himself." Marcia spoke, her eyes seemingly distant. I sighed, sitting on my cot and pulling my tarot bag out. My finger traced the Tree of Life stitching over the velvet material. I smile at them, trying to ignore the girls and their useless planning when I heard the door unlocking. I quickly stuck the cards under my pillow, hiding them just in time to see Dennis returning with a blue bucket in his hand. He looks over at me, eyes narrowing with curiosity and suspicion. For some reason I think his eyes would always find mine in any room or crowd. He shuts the door behind him, clearing his throat. He's in his usual attire, I'm glad he ditched the skirt, even if his legs looked amazing.

"Please, keep your areas neat." He groans, glancing at my dented pillow and awkwardly making his way to our bathroom. I looked at Marcia who stared at me. If he wasn't so strong I would have said that now would be the perfect time to ambush him. Marcia looks ill and in need of a pick me up. I mouthed "OCD" and watched the corners of her mouth curl slightly. When I turn my attention to the bathroom I see Dennis staring back at me through the mirror. I blush and look down immediately. His face twists in disgust again. "Look at this bathroom, its unacceptable!"

The girls jumped at the boom of his voice. He stomps out onto the step outside if the bathroom and holds out the bucket, pulling out a spray bottle with blue liquid in it.

"Look, to make it easy I color–coded them. Use the blue for the floor and the pink for the ceramic surfaces."

"You're kidding me…" I say before I can stop myself, visibly cringing at my lack of self control. What can I say? I don't have a filter. I sighed heavily, pushing myself up and taking the bucket. The tips if our fingers brushed as I gripped the bucket, a spark shooting up my arm. I gasped, my gaze shooting up to meet his intense pools of blue which dilated at the spark. He tensed, the vein in his forehead popping out as his brows scrunched together. It was like that spark set off a war within him. I cleared my throat, pushing past him and entering the bathroom. The girls followed my lead and Dennis fell in behind us, standing in the doorway. Gods he was tall.

"Patricia has reminded me that I was sent to get you for a reason. That you are sacred food…And I promise not to bother you again."

There was a pause, my gaze flickering from him to the girls. Claire was seething with rage, her hazel eyes glaring hatefully at him whereas Marcia somehow managed to look small as she cowered behind Claire and refused to meet his gaze. He about faced, leaving the room quietly and leaving us to clean the already spotless bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_I was trembling, my breath shaky and my knees hurt from kneeling on the cold concrete ground. The room was dim lit by only candle light. My baggy, stained and torn night gown provided no source of comfort or heat in the cold basement. My eyes landed on a large cross centered in a candle lit alter. My eyes, red and puffy, stung as fresh tears sprung to life, my bottom lip trembling. I did my best to suppress a sob from ripping through my vocal cords._

 _I could feel goosebumps rising on my arms as my eyes slowly crawled the walls until it led to a tall wooden post hidden in the shadows. A hook tightly secured on the top by frayed rope. Phantom stings and phantom whipping sounds echoed in the thick, musky air._ _The door to the basement flung open, making me jump. The tears fell now, hot and quick. Staining my cheeks. I could hear her high heels clacking against the ground, coming closer to me._

 _«What did you do?» My mother asked coldly._

 _«M–mom…I didn't do anything. I—»_

 _«You've been doing the Devil's work again!» She hissed, her diluted Irish accent seething with rage. A sob, painful and deep ripped through me then. I shook my head, my matted, greasy hair falling in my face._

 _«Mommy, no!»_

 _«You stupid girl. You are letting him seduce your soul. You must repent. Save your soul, child.» She spoke coolly, spitting venom. I felt the cool wrap of leather touch my shoulder and I stiffened. I knew what it was. A cattle whip, rigged with shards of razors at the end. Made to cut deep and leave a mark. I shook my head furiously._

 _«I can't. I can't!» I hyperventilated. My mother sucked in air through her nose._

 _«Very well. You know what to do.»_ _I shook my head, mouthing my voiceless plea. My throat closed, sorrow burning my lungs. I knew what to do alright. She pulled on my hand restraints, tugging my small, starved body to my feet. I stumbled, the roofs of my feet dragging along the concrete, scraping themselves raw. I tried to fight against her, finding myself being yanked twice as hard. I cried out as she ripped my gown off of my. The cold air was only able to numb my bare skin for a moment before I found my hands being sliced by the sides of the hook. I heard her whisper._ _«This will hurt me more than it will you.»_

 _A scream shredded through me, the whip landing a devastating blow. I felt my flesh tear and separate, blood dripping down my back._

I sat bolt upright, a scream billowing from me. My eyes widened, not recognizing my surroundings for a minute. I panted heavily, phantom pains tingling my back.

"Emma?" Claire squeaked, I blinked, running my fingers through my hair before turning my head to face her.

"What?" I gruffed, waiting for a response.

"You were making a lot of noise in your sleep," a small voice noted with a slight lisp. My brows drew together in confusion, whipping my head to the front of the room where I found our chapter in a yellow and black zip up jacket. He wore a big grin and was sitting cross legged on the floor in the doorway, his head resting against the doorway. I cocked my head to the side. "My name is Hedwig, I've got red socks."

 _Interesting_. I thought sarcastically. Hedwig bit his bottom lip, moistening it and looking at me. I threw my legs over the bed slowly.

"He's on the move," he said with suppressed excitement.

"What?" I asked gently.

"He's…On…The…Move," Hedwig repeated slowly.

"Who?"

"Someone's coming for you and you're not gonna like it. Why do you scream in your sleep?"

"Tell us. Please?"

"Oh, I–I'm not supposed to say. But he's done awful things to people, and he'll do awful things to you. I have blue socks, too!" He added quickly, as if adding in new socks was going to change my mind. Odd how he somehow managed to be cute.

"How old are you, Hedwig?" I asked, taking a shot in the dark.

"Nine." He answered, sitting up proudly. I glanced over at the girls. They looked confused by my questions, wondering why I hadn't just tried to attack him yet. My hand slid under my pillow, gripping the velvety bag. I pulled it out from its hiding place, I would be taking a huge risk.

"Do you like secrets, Hedwig?" I asked, sliding onto the floor and making my way to the foot of the bed so I could see the light of the bathroom. I swallowed thickly.

"Yeah I like secrets. Though Ms. Patricia and Mr. Dennis don't really tell me much. I just ate a hot dog,"

"Well, I can tell you some things. I can tell you a lot of things, want to know how?"

"I do, but I'm not supposed to be here. I took the light from Mr. Dennis and he'll be back soon. I can't take the light for too long or he'll get angry etcetera."

"This will only take a few minutes, not too long. I promise." I assured, coaxing the nine year old into coming over. He duck crawled over, staying on his feet effortlessly. His shoes squeaked on the floor and I cringed slightly. I pulled my deck free, enjoying the sight of its galaxy color behind a triple moon look. The energy greeted me, wrapping me in warmth. It was ready to be used. "See these cards? They speak to me, Hedwig. They tell me secrets." I told him. Our faces now only a few inches apart.

"You're a big fibber,"

"No, I'm being honest. They talk to me. They tell me things, like the future or things about other people or things."

"H–how does it work?" Hedwig asked skeptically. I smiled, I had him where I wanted him.

"Let me show you." I said, splitting the deck and shuffling them.

"What do they say about Mr. Dennis?"

I paused, that's not what I was going to start with. I looked up at him for a second and gave him a small smile. This kid was smarter than I gave him credit for.

 _»Keep shuffling.«_ The cards instructed, the familiar jolt of electricity shot down my spine as I did what they said.

"How many shuffles?" I asked aloud, earning a confused stare from Hedwig and the girls.

 _»Three…«_

My fingers made quick work of the shuffle, quickly patting and smoothing the cards out. _»Split the deck. Have him choose 3 cards.«_

"But he isn't Dennis." I argued lightly. The cards stayed silent, making me slightly irritated. I sighed, tapping the cards. "Choose three."

Hedwig hesitantly chose three cards, stepping back like it was a magic trick. I flipped the cards over, my eyes widening. _Strength_. In the past spot, my heart immediately ached.

"This is a major arcana, on most occasions, this represents something that is permanent. Since this is in placement of the past, it is much the same case. Dennis is strong, a protector. Or at least that's what he used to be, a protector to someone he loved dearly," I flipped the next card over, biting my lip. _Ten of Swords_. The man printed on the card lay face down, around five swords sticking out of his back while the rest sticking out of the ground around him. This was bad. "Someone is manipulating him. This card is in the placement of present. The image shows betrayal."

"I–I don't like what your cards are saying. I gotta go blow my nose now." He said, abruptly turning around, tears building up in his eyes. I stood up quickly, about to protest when the third card flipped over. _The Wheel of Fortune_. Whatever he was planning, it was going to come to fruition. I looked over to the girls with a grim look as Hedwig slammed the door shut. We had to get out of here before it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

"So let me get this straight. Instead of trying to get out, you decided to play cards?!" Claire growled furiously. I rolled my eyes at her, tucking my cards back into their pouch and tucking them back into my jeans.

"Let's forget about that. There's more pressing matters at hand. We need to get out of here, like now. Otherwise we're probably dead. So please, focus." I snapped back, standing up and inspecting the room.

"We don't even know how to escape. What the hell are we supposed to do?" Marcia breathed out in frustration. My eyes locked onto the white walls, noticing the walls. They were new and by touching them I could tell that it was just drywall. I scoffed, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Drywall. Looks like our captor went through a lot of trouble to fix this place up," I glanced at them. Claire met my gaze with her knowing one. They would have immediately sprung into action had it not been for the door flinging open. I jumped at the sound, falling back on my cot. Dennis stood, looking angry as hell and glaring at me. I could hear him breathing from where I sat, his nostrils flaring. I swallowed thickly, clearing my throat and standing up abruptly as he crossed the room. His hands flipped the pillow violently, searching for the cards. I fixed my shirt over my jeans, covering any exposed part of the bag.

"Where are they? Where are the cards?" He roared, making me flinch. I stared hard at him. There was no way that he was going to take my cards from me. I pressed my lips shut, keeping silent even as his hot hand gripped my arm with bruising force and led me from the room.

I glanced back at Claire, giving her a final nod before the door was closed, severing our contact. Dennis sat me down harshly in a chair, standing over me. Our knees were touching, I could feel his warmth through the cloth of my jeans.

"You shouldn't trick children, you know. That says a lot about you." Dennis said calmly, though I could feel the anger behind his words. The disappointment.

"It wasn't a trick. Well, not fully anyway." I claimed, meeting his blue eyes behind those black rimmed glasses. I steeled myself against any emotion I normally would have felt. Dennis cocked his head at me, prompting me to elaborate. "I really can hear the cards. Or, the spirits within the cards. I'm not going to lie and say my original plan wasn't to trick Hedwig, but it changed. He asked me to read your cards and I gave him an honest reading."

"My cards?" Dennis furrowed, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't believe me, and I didn't blame him. I needed to stall him, though, if those girls had any chance for escape. I sighed heavily, looking at my surroundings. There was a large rack with at least 20 different coats on it, plus a heather gray beanie. A desk with a computer monitor on it and a bunch of fashion drawings on the wall. My gaze paused after meeting his own.

"Your fortune. I can demonstrate more for you, if you wish. But I'd really like to keep the cards afterwards?"

"Demonstrate. I don't see the harm in letting you keep the cards but I will have to confiscate them until Patricia says otherwise."

"Dennis, _please_. These are the only things I have left, they are the only things that have kept me alive. I can't lose them." I pleaded, feeling the all–too–familiar burn in my eyes. My voice cracked and I noticed Dennis stiffening at the mention of his name. His face contorted like he was waging an internal battle.

"I said I will try. That's all I can do Miss…?"

"Emma. My name is Emma." I nodded, better not to push my luck. I sniffled, leaning forward. My face only centimeters away from him, I appeared to be at belly–button height sitting down. He gasped softly, I barely noticed it as my hand hiked up my jumper with my thumb and pulled out the bag. I leaned back, holding the bag securely in my hand. "Got a table I can demonstrate on? We could do it in the floor if you want?"

His face twisted in disgust. "That's disgusting." I smirked at him, noting the flash in his eyes. He sighed, his hand rubbing the back of his head before he held it out for me to grab. "I'll show you the kitchen."

I nodded, taking his hand and standing up. I wasn't even close to his height, this man with already too many personalities in his head towered over me like a beanstalk. Yet, when he touched me I felt safe. Protected even. I followed without struggle, already forgetting my way back. I really should learn to pay attention more. It was hard to believe this man lived here, he looked like he belonged in a better home, but then again I couldn't imagine a minotaur traveling outside of its maze. We made it to the kitchen, the table had been wiped clean, of course. And I took a seat at the table, pulling my cards out nervously. He must have noticed, because he sat at the opposite end of me as if to appeal to my anxiety.

"So how does this work?" He asked when I set the bag to the side. My gaze flashed up to him, the cards begging me to touch them.

"The spirit in these cards is energetic but if you offer them freedom every now and then, the spirit settles. It shows me pictures of a spread, and it tells me how to split the deck and even how many times to shuffle," I explained, my fingers reaching for the cards.

 _»He shuffles.«_ The deck's distorted whisper broke through my concentration, causing my freeze. I took in a deep breath and looked at him, sliding the cards over to him. He looked at me cautiously. I sighed heavily, standing up awkwardly and bent over the table, grabbing his hand and placing it on top of the deck. He tensed, preparing to jerk back his hand when his eyes widened and met mine. He must have felt it, the cool energy wrapping itself around his hand. I nodded understandingly.

"It wants you to shuffle."

"You feel this?" His Boston accent heavy with amazement, he smiled at her.

"And so much more." I admitted. His gaze softened as he looked at me, trying to read me.

"You are…different." He said, beginning to shuffle the deck. He seemed focused on the task set for him, I liked watching him concentrating like this. Truthfully, he didn't have a clue on how different I was opposed to normal people. Then again, I guess he isn't normal either.

 _»Stop.«_ The cards spoke and I put my hands on his, meeting his icy stare again. I kept his gaze as I gently took the cards from him.

"What type of deck is that?"

"Witches Tarot. Isn't it beautiful? I saw them on a bookshelf in Book Quest when I was nine. I had to have it, and since I didn't have any money I managed to take just the deck of cards since that would have been the only time that I could get out for a while," I told him, leaving out a few details. He listened intently. "Since I couldn't swipe the guide book, the spirit had to teach me itself."

"There's a guidebook for this type of thing?"

I nodded. "Yep, there's a guidebook for most tarot decks."

 _»Tree of life.«_ The spirit instructed, giving me a vision of a 12 card spread. I furrowed my brows. Normally I didn't use this deck unless I was going into extreme detail about a persons life, but then again this was his question. I laid out the cards, being careful to place the cards exactly how the spread was shown. I set the extra cards to the side, glancing up at him before flipping the cards in order. My eyes widened, mouth slightly agape.

"Dennis?"

"Yes, Emma?" He mused, testing my name out as if deciding upon whether or not he liked it. I licked my lips and stared at him. "What's wrong?"

"What was your question?"

"I didn't really have one. I just had a quick thought about you." He confessed. My face paled with the realization. A pang of betrayal rang through me, making me wince. I was staring at my past, my entire story written on display. A tear rolled down my cheek and I leaned back in my chair, faintly hearing the tearing of drywall.

"Why you crying?" a familiar child like voice questioned. I opened my mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted by a loud banging coming from the room I was in. Hedwig's eyes snapped to attention before he ran to the door. I stayed put in the chair, staring blankly at the story spread across the table, trying to collect myself together, only to find hopelessness take its place.


	5. Chapter 5

I found my way back to the room eventually, dragging my feet and finding Marcia crouched in the corner. I padded my way over to my cot, climbing up and pulling my knees to my chest. I stared blankly ahead, a frown etched into my features. They had found a ventilation opening and so far it looked like only Claire had managed to escape. Good for her, though I doubt she got far. Dennis was fast, even for his size. I sighed heavily, falling back on my back.

"What did he do to you?" Marcia questioned, her voice high pitched and trembling. I stared at the untouched ceiling above my head. _He made me read for him._

"Nothing." I murmured, barely holding back sobs. My stomach was hurting, I hadn't eaten in days but I managed to suppress the pain and rolled on my side with my back facing Marcia. Tears ran down my cheeks even though my eyes were now closed. _Go to sleep._ I willed myself. _Go to sleep, when you wake up, everything will be normal._ It was a lie and I knew it. I couldn't go back to the past and I didn't want to. Still, I couldn't fight the growing exhaustion within me and it wasn't long before I felt the darkness consume my thoughts and blanketing my sorrows.

 _I slumped to the floor, blood pooling around my legs. My shoulders popped, making my wince. Sweat beaded on my forehead as I struggled to get out of my restraints. The rope on my wrists was bloodied after rubbing my skin raw. I grunted harshly, pulling at my restraints some more. They had to be getting loose. The door crashed open behind me, making me cry out in surprise. It wasn't night time yet, or at least I didn't think it was. Judging by the clumsy footfalls on the ground I would bet my life that it was anyone but my mother._

 _I froze, the baby hairs on the back of my neck standing erect. Electric energy, wild and suffocating filled my lungs and pricked at my body. I turned around slowly, meeting the hateful, lust filled eyes of my father. His dark reddish brown hair unkempt and stubble growing thickly on his chin. His green long sleeve sweat stained and his pants halfway undone as he stumbled to me. My chest rose and fell rapidly with each quick draw of breath. I trembled, my stomach churning immediately. I was going to be sick._

 _»'Lo tiger lily,« his voice rasped as he stood in front if me before dropping to his knees with a jingling thud. »Yer ma came to see ya. Were ya tokin to her cards again?« His voice thickly brogued with an Irish tint. My bottom lip quivered, my puffy, red eyes burning as fresh tears sprung to life. I shook my head furiously, keeping my eyes on him. Studying his every move. He scoffed, leaning forward. The hot, heavy mass of his body leaning on me and forcing me back._

 _The cold concrete stung against my fresh wounds, pebbles of debris rubbed into me._ _His lips pressed against my skin, kissing along the back of my ear and trailing down my neck. I felt anxiety siezing my lungs in a vice–like grip. I screamed in panic, struggling to push him back. I could feel his hard manhood against the sole of my foot and bit my lip as I kicked him. He cried out in pain, retreating in a hunched over form. I took my chance to escape, rolling on to my stomach and stumbled to get up, my breathing labored as I hurried to move._

 _»Yer a right naughty bitch, you 're. Get back 'er!« He snarled, hurling himself forward, crushing me under his weight._

 _»Ah! No, please!« I begged, my fingernails scratching against the concrete. Tears poured out of my eyes, staining the floor beneath me as I gritted my teeth, feeling him lift himself up slightly so as to hike up my tattered and stained nightgown to expose my rear._

 _»Shut yer whore mouth, lass. We'll purge the devil outta you, yet.« He growled in my ear. I felt the warmth of his manhood pressing against my rear. I braced for the impact, my body going rigid with fear._

I gasped, hearing the scream of a drill bit as Dennis secured a piece of plywood over the vent. Marcia cowered in the far corner, watching me as I practically threw myself off of my cot. Catching myself on my hands and knees, ignoring the dust and debris from the drywall that had been ripped to shreds. I bit my bottom lip too hard. I tasted the copper taste of warm blood on my tongue, making my surprised at the strength it was taking me to suppress my sobs.

The drilling stopped. Dennis sniffled above me, stepping off of the chair he had used to fix it. I raised my head slowly, having not heard any trace of movement from him. My tear filled eyes met his stoic stare, his eyes studying my features. I felt the pain fading inside my heart. My belly settling from flipping. I steeled myself against the trauma, pushing it down. I stood up, keeping my gaze on the floor.

"I'm trying to be good, Emma," he began, whispering my name under his breath. He turned to Marcia, walking over to the door. "You will not see your friend again, she'll be kept separate…" he took a moment, inspecting us. Inspecting for dirt and disappointed by his find. "You, take off your skirt. You…take off your pants and shirt. Clothes you got dirty from the dust." He explained, his breathing hitched as Marcia dropped her skirt, being left in her gray underwear and shirt.

She handed it over, wrapping her arms around herself. Dennis turned to me expectantly, his brow furrowing as an internal war raged. He was trying to control himself, I recognized that hungry gaze. I turned around, biting my lip as I gripped the hem of my jumper, pulling it up slowly. If I continued to do this he would see my scars.

He was disgusting. This was wrong and he knew that. For some reason, though, he couldn't take his eyes off of Emma as she pulled her jumper up slowly, inch by inch. His pulse thrummed in his ears, heart pounding so hard he was sure they could see his chest pulsing. He didn't have this reaction with the other girls, he wasn't transfixed by their stripping or their skin. But with her, he found her simply breathtaking. He blinked, seeing a flash of silver gleam from underneath her midnight blue shirt. His spine stiffened, shoulders squaring as his brows knitted together. Scars. A lot of them, long and jagged, overlapping and intertwining across her back. Their silver sheens glistening in the dim light, capturing their depth.

 _What happened to you?_ He pushed back the urge to touch them back, his fingers twitching at his sides. She worked on the button on her jeans, unzipping them and pushing them down over her rear, exposing the black boy shorts she wore under her jeans. His eyes widened even further as he saw the scars riddling her thighs as well. Something awful had happened to her, something that set her apart from the rest. He would have to discuss this with the others. She didn't turn to him as she gathered her dirtied clothes in her hands and threw them behind her. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and shame, her body trembling.

"Go. Please?" She pleaded in a broken whisper.

"I will return these." Dennis promised, turning around and exiting the room quickly. He'd barely shut the door before he felt Patricia intruding in on his turn with the Light.

"Dear heavens, child. What is it?" Patricia's voice soothed tightly.

"It's the girl. Emma. She's different," Dennis started, unsure of how to continue.

"Hahahaha, Mr. Dennis saw her in her underwear!" Hedwig teased, laughing loudly. Dennis gritted his teeth, cocking his head to the side and rubbing the back of his head.

"Hedwig shut up!"

"Is this true, Dennis?" Patricia asked icily. Dennis straightened up.

"Their clothes are dirty, I'm washing them. Anyway, that Emma girl is different. She's pure."


	6. Chapter 6

I stayed under the blankets for the rest if the day, my knees tucked in tightly to my chest in order to reserve my body heat. There wasn't much insulation in this place so it got pretty cold at night. Marcia had gone to sleep a few hours ago, I could hear her small purring of her snores as she slept. Lucky her, I wish I could go to sleep that quickly. I sighed heavily, sitting up and pulling the blankets off of me. My skin formed goose bumps as soon as the air hit me, making me wish I had stayed under cover. I ran my fingers through my hair, grimacing at the state I was in. I needed a shower, and I needed one badly. I walked to the bathroom, pulling my cellphone out of my bra. Marcia had seen it earlier and I had to explain why I hadn't said anything. Ultimately she was pissed, I couldn't blame her for that, but once she learned the truth she accepted it. All my cell phone was good for now was music and maybe story writing if I was able to access Wattpad.

I shut the door, noticing there wasn't a lock so there was no telling if Dennis or one of his other personalities would come crashing through the door. Personally, I could care less now what happens to me. There wasn't much that could be done to me that hadn't already been done before, and looking at it now death would be merciful. If the state found me they would send me back to my parents, if I return to them I might as well consider myself dead. I turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up as I turned on some music. _Colors (stripped)_ by Halsey filled the bathroom as I cautiously stripped all the way down and cautiously stepped into the water. The water felt like lava, cleansing away the past and the stains from the dirt, turning my pale flesh a warm pinkish color.

I dipped my hair into the water, baring my face up to the ceiling and softly singing along with the song.

"Everything Is gray, his hair, his smoke, his dreams…" I murmured, my voice harmonizing with the singer's as my hand dragged over my tense shoulders. Dennis's eyes flashed through my mind, the gray button up shirt that was slightly too tight for him. The warmth of his skin against mine, the sparks that lit every molecule of my skin on fire when our fingers brushed. I opened my eyes, facing the wall and grabbing the bar of soap and the fresh washcloth that was hung with careful perfection on a hook and wrapped the cloth around the soap bar before continuing to wash myself clean.

I only paused when I felt his presence, an ice cold energy with underlying heat like the sun. I dropped my arms, turning slowly to face him. My feet felt like cement blocks, my skin feeling hypersensitive as the air pricked my flesh. Our eyes met, his facial features softening as if he was looking into me, seeing the pain beneath the surface. I shut off the water, listening to the droplets from my drenched body hit the floor of the tub. It hadn't occurred to me until now that I was completely exposed, and yet he didn't bother to look at me like that, or at least not at length. He swallowed thickly.

"I read your cards, Emma. I bought a guide book at the bookstore and I read them. It took a while, but I understand now. No one should ever do that to a person, least of all to a pure soul like you." He said, stepping closer to me and cupping my cheek with his hand. He said I was pure, but I didn't feel so pure. I leaned my cheek into his hand, making him tense for a second before pulling me into him, never minding the wetness of my skin. "It was a mistake to have taken you with those other two. You do not belong here, but now that you have seen our faces I can't let you go. But I can make you more comfortable if that is what you wish?"

"What about Claire and Marcia?" I asked, blinking up at him.

"They are impure. They have to stay here." He spoke simply. I nodded slowly, guilt enwrapping my senses. I shouldn't be agreeing with him, I should be looking for a way out of here but _Gods_ did his body feel so warm. Inhumanly warm. I allowed my eyelids to flutter, sinking into his scent before my hands, somehow moving on their own, gently pushed him back a few inches.

"Dennis…I can't just sit comfortably while Gods knows what happens to them," I spoke gently. His brows arched, mouth gaping as if taking in a quick breath. I felt his heart pounding beneath my palms.

"What's going to happen to them is an honor. Really, Emma."

"But there is a part of you that isn't comfortable with whatever will happen, right? That's why you want me out of here, out of this room? Whatever is going to happen is something that could be considered wrong and immoral so why are you still going along with it?" My question paused his response. The internal battle once again raged and before I knew it I felt a sharp pang of pain spreading across my lips. I was subconsciously biting at my bottom lip, causing them to bleed. His eyes zeroed in on the red liquid pearling along my lip line.

His hand rested on my shoulder, his thumb wiping away the wetness. Then it happened, for the first time his cold eyes raked down my body slowly, taking in every curve and edge to my body. His eyes widened as he took in the swells of my breasts. I don't know why his wandering eyes didn't bother me but for some reason all I did was stand there, letting him see my scars and marks, my imperfections.

"I don't want to lose you." He admitted, his eyes halting at the plethora of scars lining my stomach, hips and thighs. His voice was low, shaky. I stepped forward, my breath matching his voice. My fingers trembling as they slid up his chest and neck, cupping his cheeks. His eyes met mine in a furious blaze of hunger and passion and vulnerability. The tension between us tightened, weighing down on us like a blanket before his lips claimed mine.

I first tasted salted copper, a result from my bitten lip, then suddenly I tasted him. The taste of mint toothpaste and tea. A perfect mixture for someone with OCD. It made the corners of my lips curl upwards, a hint of a smile spreading with our kiss. I was so lost in thought I hadn't even felt his rough fingertips trailing down my back and tracing all of my scars. His thumbs dug into the dips of my hips gently, making shivers run down my spine as he pressed himself against me. I moaned softly, unable to stop myself.

This only seemed to urge him on, his kisses only deepening. His thick tongue invading my mouth, exploring every corner as if conquering a battle zone. He whimpered, his spine tensing as my nails gently dug into the curve of his shoulders. His tore his lips away from mine, looking almost pained. My eyes widened with worry. Had I hurt him? His chest was heaving with lusty breaths and he stared hungrily at me.

"I have to be good, Emma. I can't tou— _God_ I want—just please….please just come with me. Let me take you somewhere safe?" Dennis struggled to get the words out. My brows drew together, my shoulders slumping in defeat. My heart grew heavy. I didn't want to break his heart, but I couldn't just leave Marcia behind. I opened my mouth to speak only to find the words escaping me.

"Let me think about it." _That's it?! That's all you could come up with?_ I scolded myself inwardly. Dennis inhaled sharply, nodding his head curtly before turning away and sneaking out before Marcia woke up, leaving me stranded in the bathroom. Alone and wet, and not in the fun way. Or what I guessed would have been the fun way. I sighed heavily, gripping the towel hanging to the right of the shower and wrapped myself up and stepped out of the shower. My cards flashed into my mind, reminding me of the decision. I sighed heavily, grumbling under my breath as I suddenly felt their absence. Dennis had my damned cards and he read the meaning of the reading. In my shock and sudden PTSD moment I left them on the table just for anyone to read and now, in this moment, I hated myself for it. I needed a new plan to get my cards and get us out of here. The only remaining, uncertain variable in all this? Time.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't a restful night by any means. Between concocting a plan to get the girls out of here and my emotions getting in the way, I'd say I was more than a bit stressed and slightly above confused. For the most part I tried to focus on the sounds of Marcia's purring snores, hoping that they would put me in some type of metronome like trance so I could finally sleep and think of answers in the morning. There were only two real ideas, either I found a way to seduce Dennis and his other counterparts or Marcia and I somehow tag team him and hurt him. His most vulnerable state was when Hedwig came out, he was more susceptible to trickery and ambushes, but I didn't know if I had the strength in me to harm a child – even a child trapped inside a grown man's body. Plus, I didn't know if I could stand to see the hurt and betrayal in Dennis's eyes if the seduction plan worked, I know how it feels to have the people you trust betray you. Nothing heals that wound.

By the time I fell asleep it must have been earlier in the morning, I could hear one of the personalities moving about. It must have awoken Marcia because I woke up with her snuggling close to me, worry carved into her forehead as she slept and dark circles beginning to form under her eyes. She stunk a bit, but I wasn't about to tell her that. Being kidnapped and almost forced to dance for some strange man is more than a little scary and I could understand her caution when it came to using the shower. When she woke up there was nothing but silence outside. To anyone else that silence might be taken as something of a comfort, but I knew differently. The hair on my arms stood erect, I could feel Dennis's energy pressing into my skin like a tattoo. My breath shook slightly, I'm sure he was listening to us and I was more than positive he could feel my energy returning the call.

"Emma, we have got to get out if here. You have to help me think of a way to get us out of here," Marcia pleaded a little too loudly. My eyes were trained on the crack in the door, zeroing in on gray features. I could almost hear his breath pitch as he awaited my answer to the girl's desperation. My eyes flicked from the door to Marcia who was on her knees in front of me, her palms shaking as they rested on my legs. Her big, brown doe eyes practically twinkling. I turned my head slowly to her, hoping she would catch the hint to just play along from the intensity of my stare.

"You saw what he did to Claire. He picked her up like she was a toothpick. How do you expect us to be able to escape him? He's faster than us, stronger than us and probably smarter. It must have taken him a bit of time to prepare for us, okay, so unless you plan on bulking up or becoming a track star in the next few minutes I suggest you keep your mouth closed and sit down." I barked at her through a hushed sigh. Her eyes sprang to life with tears, making my heart clench. Without any warning I pulled her into a hug which she accepted fully. Now was my chance to tell her about the plan. "I'm sorry, but he is on the other side of that door listening in. I have a plan but I can't tell you now." I whispered, feeling her instantly tense up at my words. It took a bit if effort to keep her head onto my shoulder so as to not avoid suspicion. Suddenly Marcia relaxed, nodding subtly before pushing away.

I drew in a breath, hearing the door unlock. My spine went rigid, the baby hairs on the back of my neck stood erect as Dennis walked through the door calmly as if pretending he wasn't listening. I couldn't stop my breath from taking shelter in my lungs as the familiar energy zapped my skin. Our eyes met immediately and a tinge of guilt slammed my stomach, our gaze lingering on each other for a moment too long. I let him break our gaze first, allowing him to have the upper hand while I snuck a quick glance at Marcia.

Follow my lead, I want to say. I'm hoping my eyes are making my message clear. i turned my attention back to Dennis and it was then that I noticed the immaculately folded clothing in his hands. I smiled gently, he must have washed them while we slept. I reached out, brushing his fingertips with mine softly, enough to make his breath hitch almost silently. It made shivers run down my spine and a warmth swirl deep in my belly. Dennis straightened up abruptly, clearing his throat.

"I just wanted to drop your clothes off to Joyou." He grunted before turning around, not sparing me another glance. I'm not going to lie, my heart sunk at his actions and for a moment I wondered what I did wrong. When the door shut and he had secured it behind him I turned to Marcia.

"Get dressed, we don't know when he will be back." I ordered softly, not wasting a second. Marcia nodded, grabbing her clothes and thrusting them on quickly.

"So, what exactly is your plan, Emma?" She whispered under her breath. I didn't pause my movements, taking my phone from my bra and grinning.

"I'll give him a little show, with any luck I will distract him into forgetting to lock the door behind him. When you escape get Claire and run. Don't look back, okay?"

"But, Emma—"

"Promise me, Marcia. This may be your only chance." I repeated, my tone grave and my Irish accent slipping out. Marcia paled slightly, her eyes widening in shock.

"Fine." She sighed, nodding in agreeance. My shoulders slumped, a sigh of relief escaping me silently. So long as they were safe it didn't matter what happened to me. In fact, I was sure it wouldn't matter to them. Battling with the butterflies in my stomach I looked to the door. I had no idea when Dennis would come through our threshold again, so there was nothing left to do but bide my time and wait for an opportunity.


	8. Chapter 8

He finally came back after a couple of hours, only it wasn't really him. I saw a wine red jumper come into view as the door creaked open and there she stood with a tray in her hands. On top of the tray was a hairbrush and two yellow daisies. My brows furrow at first, my head cocking slightly before I realised that she was coming to brush our hair.

"You two have been gifted such an amazing opportunity. I know he will be pleased when he sees you." Patricia says softly, smiling sweetly as she sits on my cot, beginning to run the brush through my wild hair. I wince as I feel the small but constant pulls as the brush's teeth rip through the tangles. Patricia clocks her tongue. "Such beautiful hair, I think I'll put a flower in it."

I didn't realise that her fingers had been quick enough to braid me hair, let alone braid the two strands of hair that hang on either side of my head. With little effort she pulled the block of my hair into a wild looking ponytail, the braids neatly tucked and woven into it. The green stem poked the skin of my scalp, forcing it's way past strands. It was fresh, the pedals feeling like velvet. Her fingertips were warm, her tips calloused from the other personalities hard work. I made eye contact with her for a moment, glancing at her from over my shoulder. The corners of her mouth curled slightly, her eyes narrowing.

"Dennis tells me you are special. You're…. _unique_."

"I highly doubt that. There's nothing special about me. The only thing that I'm good at is dance." I admit, my voice cracking at the memory of movement. My muscles ached as if they were the cramped roots of a tree. I turned my head away from her.

"Oh, you dance? Well I still have to do her hair, perhaps you could put on a little routine? Nothing too racy, of course." Patricia suggested, so she knew that I had my phone with me. My mouth went dry at the thought. From the other cot I caught a flash of fear and anxiousness from Marcia. I looked at her quickly, my eyes screaming 'not yet.' I stood up, looking at my phone and scrolling through my song list. I already knew the song. My heart leapt out of my chest as I tapped Lovely by Billie Eilish. At the start of the piano I tucked my phone in my pocket, slowly circling my right foot around until it reached the front of me. As the violin joined I switched my weight to my right foot, and turned to face them, dragging my left foot behind me.

Thought I found a way….

Thought i found a way out.(Out)

But you never go away

So I guess I've got to stay, now.

One of my hands crept up my sternum, stopping at my heart, fingers fanning around and suddenly clutching my shirt. I pushed my shoulders forward, making it look like my chest collapsed and popping it forward abruptly as if I was pulling it back out. My head fell back, my other hand taking through my hair. I learned forward slowly, my left knee bending with me. I paused my movements, trickling down with the back up voice. I pulsed up and down, up and down, looking almost robotically until my right leg was thrown around, my right hand gliding across my forehead. My pained expression caused Patricia to furrow her eyebrows at me in concern. I pulled myself back up to the front, my fists balling up on my right side and pulling across my pelvis, my right knee popping out to the side real quick before returning to a front bent position.

Oh I hope someday I'll make it out of here

Even if it takes all night

Or a hundred years.

Need a place to hide but i can't find one near

Want to feel alive

Outside I can fight my fear

My hands dragged up my body, fingers spread and searching until they found their home around my throat and began to constrict gently. My head lifted as I did then fell back limply, my hands dropping. I dropped back, locking myself into a leaning position before letting myself fall completely. I pushed myself back, my back scraping against the concrete. I pushed myself up into a bridge, the balls of my feet and the crest of my head balanced my weight. I wanted to wince at the pain as the concrete dug into me. I stretched my legs out, kicking my left one up and over my head, my hands dropped to each side next to my head and pushed up as I flipped. I landed solidly on my feet and took on step forward with my left foot and brought my right foot around, lifting it of the ground and flaring it as I did three small bounces on my left foot. I brought it down swiftly, and turning twice on the ball of my right foot before falling into an illusion kick. I faced the wall now, the tip of my nose touching it. I rested my forehead against it, dropping to my knees in a slow and controlled manner as my nails clawed the wall in a desperate attempt to dig into it. I imagined myself back in the basement of my parents house, shackled to the floor and bleeding. Waiting for the next visit.

The song cut off, my phone had finally died but to me it didn't matter. I was trapped in my mind, in a place much worse than this holding room. Silence surrounded my reality but the sound of lashings and grunts and soft, disgusting moans bounced off the borders of my memories. I stood up shakily.

I couldn't lift my head, I didn't want to face them. Even though I heard a soft gasp and the sound of creaking followed by the sound of shoes falling to the floor. Then, to my surprise, there was the sound of music again.


	9. Chapter 9

I felt the soft woven fabric of Patricia's jumper pressed against my forehead, the heat of her chest radiating out from behind the cloth. I looked up cautiously, seeing Dennis staring down at me.

"It's okay, Emma. I'm here." He whispered deeply. My soul echoed at his words, leaping into the back of my throat. My eyes burned with held back tears. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me into his hard body. I let myself relax into his embrace for a second, my eyes catching the shadow of a body coming up behind him. He was shushing me, kissing the top of my head. Marcia was taking her chance. I wanted so badly to shake my head and live in his arms forever. But then I heard a loud thunk. Dennis grunted, his body going limp and heavy before dropping to the floor.

"Come on, Emma. We have to find Claire, we don't have much time." Marcia ordered, running to the door and tearing it open. I stood in my spot, my eyes wide and staring at Dennis. The tray was dented and discarded on the floor. " _Emma_!" Marcia hissed.

"Go. Now, while you have the chance." I said, waving her on. I couldn't leave him. Marcia hesitated but then scurried as she heard Dennis groan. I crouched down, collecting his head onto my lap.

"Hey, easy. Take it easy." I soothed, caressing his cheek. He had just shaved as I imagined he must have done every day. His skin felt baby smooth. He opened up one eye, still searching for me.

"Emma?" He groaned. I smiled, tears brimming as I let out a gentle sob. It hurt my heart to see him hurt. He relaxed for a second, sighing in relief before bolting up. His lips pressed into a thin line, his eyes icy. My blood ran cold.

"You did this?"

"No-no. It's-"

"You are a liar! How could you?"

"Dennis-"

"No! When I come back you better not be here. I mean it." He growled before hauling ass out of the room. My bottom lip quivered, I found myself folding inward. Heavy sobs escaping me. I didn't know how much time I had, or how much time the girls had. No doubt he was fast. There was no way they could have out ran him if they didn't have a proper head start.

The numbness came too quickly, loneliness settling in. He was right, I had planned this. I planned an escape for two innocent girls and that was a good thing, right? So why was I feeling like shit right now? The more I thought about it, the more guilt settled at the pit of my stomach. I hadn't realized that through my guilt my legs had become animated, lifting my up and carrying me forward through the lit room filled with fashion drawings and a computer. I wondered aimlessly down a dark hall and through the kitchen, grabbing my cards along the way. The hard padding of footfalls alerted me to a growing body drawing near. I hid on the locker room, in Kevin's locker, hiding from sight. Whoever he was, he had a decently neat area.

My cards were screaming in my head, making me cup my hands over my ears in a vain attempt to silence them.

 _》You've failed, little Fae.《_ They whispered angrily. Failure exuded from my quiet sobs. I had failed. He caught the girls and I had no ability to stop him. What was I going to do now? I couldn't turn back, but I couldn't turn him in. My heart wouldn't let me. For some reason my soul called out to him, my entire body tingled in a rush and almost immediately I was swarmed with a war zone of emotions. My head swooned. Once the footsteps were in the distance I tore free from the locker, disturbing the contents and ran to freedom. My feet heavy on the ground, my hair bouncing behind me. I saw the door ahead of me and rather then crashing into it like a tidal wave I stopped.

My hands shook, fingers twitching. I let out shakey, panicked breaths as my eyes widened at the off colored gray door. The sterling silver collapsible bar gleaming under the lights invitingly. My mouth became dry and my heart pounded heavily in ny chest. My feet felt like cement, unmoving and heavy. A strong desire to stay tugged at the logical side of my brain. Whatever stockholmish pull this madman had over me was strong.

"I have to be stronger." I whispered, my hand finally reaching for the bar, feeling it collapse and hearing a loud click as the door unlocked and light, bright and uplifting, flooded in. I inhaled sharply, forcing myself to move. The musky air cleared from my lungs and a parade of noises bombarded my ear drums. The cries of animals wrecked the peace in the air.

I ran up the stairs, stumbling as I reached the flat, paved earth. There was a crowd of people too occupied with the displayed animals to notice my sudden entrance. We were still in Philly. I found that knowledge oddly comforting but still suffocating. If it were anywhere else I could just walk away and start a new life, but now I had to think. I had to keep Dennis safe, I had already made my choice. My mind flashed images of a bridge and shallow water.

 _》Do it. Jump.《_ The spirit guided. Raw, hot, burning tears ran down my cheeks. It was right. Even if I could move on with my life I could never truly live with the knowledge that I had failed Claire and Marcia. Their life was in my hands. I could turn him in now and save then, but then I would have betrayed him. And that look in his eyes when I had tricked him melted my core. I couldn't do that again. My mind was made up. I knew what I had to do. With heavy feet and a heavier heart I began the long walk back home.


	10. Chapter 10

The crimson liquid that stained my hands so thickly seemed to be screaming in thousands of voices, calling to every inch of darkness that had tethered itself to my soul. My vision was tunneled, the images flashing wildly in jittery stills. I barely noticed the grass prickling my bare feet. All feeling had left my hands and the loud trimming of their hearts left the sounds of my ears. I had wiped clean the slate, snuffed out the existence of the demons which hunted me so cruelly. I killed my parents. It wasn't easy, it took every inch of me to fight back the hot, harsh sick rising in my throat. If I didn't kill them before I finished out my end then they would just pillage another poor souls life and I would rather have the demons of the void swallow and mangle every piece of my shattered black soul before that happened.

 _I had tried to control my rage, but every memory and sensation clawed its way to the surface, tearing the tendons of scars long since forgotten and that drove the dagger further and deeper with a gutwrenchingly sweet sound of flesh ripping at the seams. It started with my mother, she was easy enough to take out. Ever the devoted catholic, she knelt on her knees in front of a crucified Jesus, his eyes cast up to the heavens in agony and acceptance. She didn't hear me come in, padding my way across the checkered tile floor of the kitchen until I reached the old, unstained and coarse oak wood flooring. I gripped the kitchen knife firmly in my hand, bring it around her neck as if playing a fiddle. She had her eyes closed, her hands joined together in prayer and I waited for her to look up knowing that once she did, it would be her movement._ _She glanced up finally and I made my move, pressing the sharp, hungry blade strongly into her throat and sliced. The snapping sound it made as it broke through skin and organ made bile rise in my throat. The blood didn't spray like it did in the movies, it just poured as if I had tilted a jug of lemonade, spilling over the rim in dark crimson curtains. She gurgled as she choked on her blood, her body convulsing before landing with a heavy thud on the floor. It was then that the rage took me. For each lash if the whip she had given me, I returned with the slash of the blade. The voices became louder with each thrust. Blood splattered, covering my hands, face, clothes. Dennis would have loathed this. By the time I was finished with her and the images subsided she lay at my feet, body cut into ribbons and unrecognizable. I cried at first, weeping for the mother that should have cherished and loved me, until I heard the front door open. I bared my teeth in pure hatred, taking the stance if a lion hunting its prey as I went to hide._ _It was my father's turn._ _His footsteps at first were calm as he entered the kitchen and tossed his keys with wild abandon on the table and slamming his lunchbox down. I could hear the clanking of his liquor bottles in there. I suppressed a growl, listening for the drop of shock to catch him off guard._ _"What the fuckin' hell?" He trembled, feet clumsily scrambling over to his wife's mangled corpse. He passed me without another thought and dropped to his knees. Blood soaked into his jeans. I waited until he belted out the first sob to pounce, my blade plunging violently into his head as my arms and legs curled around his body, this time willingly. His spine went rigid, a gasp too quick to describe left his lips._ _"I'm not your tiger lily anymore." I whispered in his ear and ripped the blade out. The hand that lovingly caressed my mothers sliced cheeks caught my eye. Images of calloused fingers roaming hungrily, claiming every inch of territory on my body that they could with bruising strength. His mouth hot and greedy tasting of jack and coke, muffling my cries for help. His body slumped forward, just the way it had when he was over top of me, forcing my limbs around him before he forcefully drove into me. Pain had taken over, betrayal seering into my blood as the memory of each horrid touch and each sickening thrust flashing through my mind. I didn't hold back just as he didn't hold back on me. The knife entered his body hundreds of times, each thrust holding more and more power until my arms grew too weak to continue._ _Relief hung heavily in the air, my clothes were drenched in blood, my hair matted with it. The demons called to me, ready for their meal._

It was my turn now.

I made my path with numbness spreading through me like tar. Tears rolled down my face, mixing with the blood that stained my cheeks. The voices grew heavy but only one stood out.

 _》Cleanse.《_ That was the only thing the spirit of my cards had told me. I heard the rush of the water, saw the gentle rise of the bridge. I stumbled towards salvation, ignoring the sharp stones and shards of wood from the broken twigs that stabbed at my feet. Being uncomfortable was something I had been accustomed to. Blood dripped off of my fingertips and time seemed to slow as my feet touched the white painted woods. It creaked softly, the boards bowing ever so slightly under my weight. The water beneath me called out, beckoning me to come into its sweet depths. I obliged, hoisting myself onto the railing and standing up slowly. With careful precision I turned around, arms outstretched to the sky. The end was so close, I could feel the shackles of the past falling away. I cried out, my eyes closing and I let gravity take over.

The water beneath me was ice cold and rushing quickly around me. The sounds were muffled but deafening as the splash hit. The voices stopped. I was alone, I was serene. Pain flooded into my brain as a hard, sharp object collided with the back of my head, I gasped, water filling my lungs with determination. I felt weak, I felt tired and my body was unresponsive to my lungs plea for air. I smiled peacefully and let the gentle guiding hand of death take me away.


	11. Chapter 11

_I had expected Hellfire to greet me when I opened my eyes instead of darkness. I could see myself clearly, as if i was bioluminescent on a dark ocean floor. My hair was surprisingly dry, my lungs filling with air instead of heavy water. The blood that had dripped off of my fingertips was gone, replaced by illuminating light. My eyes widened as I raised my right hand out in front of me as if to touch an invisible wall and spread my fingers. Light pulsed beneath my feet, the scene switching from overwhelming darkness to a bright forest in the evening, the leaves that littered the forest floor beneath my feet illuminated in a blast of orange, green and yellows. I took a step back, my back hitting the hard wall of a tree trunk. I gasped, jumping away from the calloused and coarse bark and about faced quickly, spongy green moss held small strands of my hair in its as I turned to see the view the large oak tree. My breath caught in my throat, my mouth dry. Where the Hell was I?_ _"I had asked myself that very same question, little one." A soft, feminine chuckle sounded behind me. Again I gasped, turning on the balls of my feet and tripping too quickly to catch myself. In front of me stood a woman with hair the color of dark chocolate and skin as pale as the snow. Her eyes were an icy grey, her body slim and toned and covered in dried wolf pelts. A black crow was painted over her eyes, feathers tied into her hair by some type of hemp rope. Her feet were covered by heavy leather boots, grey and black tinted fur covered the rim in a thick layer. A small smile graced her plump lips, her head cocking to the side as her eyes narrowed in amusement. Her accent was thick, almost Nordic in a sense._ _"Who are you?" I asked, slowly sliding myself away from the wild looking woman. The cool earth gave way beneath my hands, making it hard to be subtle._

 _"You can't feel my energy? Focus, child, feel the vibrations of my energy and remember." She ordered softly, her figure teleporting in a jittery motion before my eyes, stopping in a crouch over my body, her hand now gripping the back of my head and pushing her forehead to mine. Pain hot and fresh spidered from the back of my head making me cry out in agony. A flash of white blinded me, my eyes closed and my senses opened to reveal strong, fiery red lightning bolts zapping the air around us. The familiar electric energy so eccentric that it made the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stand erect. It felt warm but cool at the same time, sending mixed signals to my brain. A flash of a triad moon, the galaxy ridden sky in the background. My cards._ _My eyes shot open, meeting the woman's mischievous grey gaze with breathless wonder._ _"You? How?"_ _"You crossed into the spirit world, dear. This is the Nether, no one but the dead pass through here." She informed me, standing up with arms wide open as if to show off the whole world. I glanced around, my eyes scanning over textured trees and leaves lit up and shadowed by the bright sun that smiled down from above. The spirit in front of me beaming smile, eyes twinkling with pride. It was almost too much to take in until I realized a major piece to this whole puzzle. I was dead._ _Everything came rushing back to me; the bite of the cold water and the pain as a slippery wet rock cracked the back of my skull with a sickening crack. I bit my lip, cringing at the memory, hands flying to the back of my head at the dull, throbbing ache._ _"I'm dead." It was more of realization than anything else. The spirit shrugged, the left side of her lip curling upward in a pondering way, like she was mulling over the statement._ _"In a way, yes." She agreed._ _"You told me to die...why?" I asked her, though if I really thought about it, it was more of a reward for the horrible sin that I had committed. If I had had any honor I would have lived and served my long sentence. I would have never lied to Dennis, I would have stayed with him. As if sensing my guilt the spirit lifted my chin, making my eyes meet her calm, sad gaze._ _"You've done no wrong. You aren't completely dead, there is still time to right the fragmented song. You still have time, but you needed to die in order to grow, in order to be reborn,"_

" _Wait—what the hell are you talking about? What song? What do you mean reborn? Who the flying fuck are you even?" I pushed myself off the ground, growling with exasperated disbelief. She stood with me, slowly and cautiously. Her eyes never left me as she studied my movements._ _"There was a seal on your gifts, you are capable of so much more than you realize. But to embrace it you need a clean, purer view. Your third eye needed to be reawakened. Hence I directed you to your rebirth. It's the only way to mend your fragmented life song, otherwise you would stand where I do. Trapped and enslaved." She explained sadly. I paused, my fury subsiding into understanding. Waves of sadness seeped away from her, her grey eyes losing their mischievous twinkle. She had looked away from me at this point, eyes cast downward and gazing with longing at the roots of the oak tree as if they were chains. "My name is Yggdrasil, I am your guide."_ _"Yggdrasil? You mean like the tree of life in Viking mythology?"_ _"In a way, my parents gave me the name because I was conceived during a ceremony honoring the great tree. My mother was barren, unable to have children until that day."_ _"So how am I supposed to be reborn?"_ _"That's an easy one," she grinned widely, looking at me again. I raised an eye brow at her, wanting to run as she teleported in front of me again. She pressed her middle finger to the middle of my forehead and I froze. "You just wake up."_ _She pushed me and my limbs went numb, buckling out from under me as a shock of electricity shot through my spine. I fell back with a force and the world fell into darkness with me._


	12. Chapter 12

Patricia hadn't stopped nagging at him when she had found out about everything. She was a furious fluster of rage and anxiety. Constantly screeching in his ear.

"What if she tells the police? We areruined,Dennis. We'll have to find another safe space, this won't do."

"Patricia, stop. Emma wouldn't do that." He reassured her half convincingly, unsure about what he had just said hinself.

"Are you sure? Are you so sure? Think carefully now, Dennis. You thought you knew her character before all of this yet here we stand," Patricia hissed condescendingly. Dennis' eyebrows drew together and he looked down, scanning her cot. The sheets were tightly tucked and carefully folded over, her pillow lightly fluffed to reanimate it. He hadn't noticed that she had made her bed before.

"Okay," he spoke through thick sorrow which had risen from the pit of his stomach. "I will admit that I didn't think she would try and trick me, but—" Dennis tried to stand up for her, his blue eyes raising towards the mirror in the bathroom. His features slowly changing to one of exasperation. His eyebrows arched, mouth suddenly agape as Patricia took hold of the light.

"Of course she was going to try and help her friends escape. Dennis, they don't understand what is going on, all they see is a crazy man who kidnapped them. They don't know what we know. These girls are her friends, you are just a man she unwillingly met two days ago. What did you think would happen?" Dennis took hold of the light again, his features hardening.

Guilt stabbed at him violently, he hadn't considered their side of things before. When Patricia put it that way, he couldn't blame her for tricking him but that still never changed the fact that Emma had chosen to stay. There was a connection between them that stretched its roots deeper than anything he had ever felt before. It was electric and instant. He pushed the inside of his cheek out with his tongue in thought, rolling it to the inside corner of his mouth.

"You are half right, Patricia. She tricked me and almost let her friends escape but you are missing something so important but so easily overlooked. Hell, I even overlooked it until now,"

"What's that, Dennis?" Patricia sighed heavily, humoring him but pinching the bridge of her nose.

"She stayed." Dennis breathed out. Patricia grew silent, slipping away from the love torn man and their conversation. For all if their sakes, she hoped he was right about her. Emma was pure but she never had the pleasure of meeting the Beast before. She didn't know his plan to enlighten and ultimately save those who were impure.

Dennis turned around, feeling awful for not seeing it earlier. She had stayed for him. She could have killed hin at any moment but she chose to gather him into comfort. Her eyes had gleamed with happiness when he woke up, tears almost pouring out of her. Then he ruined it with his rage. He saw the hurt in her eyes, the mere recognition of his pain had made her wrought with guilt.

The Beast rumbled deep within his mind, his head aching terribly though if it was from where he was hit or the Beast trying to get into the Light he had no idea.

 _"Let me have the Light, Dennis. It's time to witness His glory."_ Patricia coaxed softly. Dennis' back stiffened, his eyes squeezing shut as the tight lipped British woman took over, his head rolling and settling until he dipped his head.

 _He stood back from the lit up chair in the middle of the circle of other chairs. His eyes settled on his own empty chair. He stopped in front of it, feet frozen in place on the concrete floor. He didn't want to be here, in the dark, he wanted to be with her. Emma, the only girl he had had a real connection with. He knew that if he sat down now, this was it until he woke up again, he would fall into a deep sleep until he was woken up and allowed to take the light. He didn't want to wait._

 _He wanted to find her._ _A loud, feral growl sounded behind him, he stiffened and spun around, muscles tense and ready to strike. He was immediately met by large silver orbs that caught the light with a hungry gleam. The figure was beastly, muscles bulky and covered in charcoal fur. The Beast towered over Dennis, his movements godly in a way. The Beast stepped forward, causing Dennis to step back, the chair hitting him mid calf. The Beast continued to growl, stalking forward as if hunting prey._

 _"I know what happened, Dennis." The Beast said. Dennis stood frozen in shock, this was his first time meeting the Beast. "It's alright my child. You have done nothing wrong. We will find her after tonight, this I promise you."_

 _"I don't know where she went, Philadelphia is a big place. How are we going to find her?" Dennis asked, his voice cracking. The Beast smiled a toothy smile, teeth sharp and ready to sink into something._

 _"You can do what you believe you can do. Sit, sleep. When you wake, she will be here." The Beast promised. Dennis nodded slowly, his body lowering until his bottom touched the chair. Sleep took him in almost an instant, numbing his limbs and causing his eye lids to become heavy. The last thought he had before he drifted into sleep was of Emma and him kissing passionately, his fingers tangling in the wild flames of her hair and her own tracing the muscles in his back._


	13. Chapter 13

Blood covered him, his muscles rippling as he tore through soft flesh and sank into chewy muscles. Salted liquid copper filled his mouth and he drank eager, feeling the impurity becoming cleansed. The blond girl was the worst, her tainted being too soft. She had never known pain like Kevin had, never known suffering. Now, he had gifted her purity and she had died a saved soul. He intended to save the dark beauty beneath him, she had put up a fight but not much of one. He was about to tear through to her organs when he caught a sudden waft of juniper and vanilla. His pupils dilated and his head shot up, pupils narrowing.

Emma. The pure one. He had caught a few glimpses of the girl through Patricia's eyes when she caught hold of the light. At first glance he could already tell that there was something different, something _special_. He saw through her eyes that not only was her soul strong but it was bright. It rivaled that of the sun. She truly was a force to be reckoned with, and one to never let go of.

Beneath him the one named Marcia seized, her fingers twitching and her gasps leaking out of her throat. With careful steps her crossed over her, standing swiftly before breaking into a sprint. Speed came to him naturally, his muscles barely stressing as he sped his way through the halls and into the outer world. He scaled the large fence with ease, letting himself fall with a heavy thud.

The night sky stared down at him as he ran, being led only by her scent. There was some curiosity as to where she would go after all of this was over. He hadn't thought that she had the strength to go back to her home, not after what her cards had told. She had endured too much to go back to it, but if she had then he had no time to waste. Her time in the darkness was over, now it was her time to walk in the Sun.

"Where are you, girl?" He growled, her scent leading him down several streets that were lit with the yellow--orange glow of street light. In his mind her scent left a lavender and ember colored streak behind, in some spots it grew faint where it thrived in others based on her speed. The majority of her walk was spent walking slowly, almost reluctantly, and this accounted for the slam of her scent.

In truth, he relished her scent. She was the first pure individual that they had come across in all their years alive and the connection between her and Kevin was strong. He could almost feel their bond strings, now thin due to mistrust and basic instinct.

He almost stopped completely as the heavy scent of blood and death assaulted the air, covering her sweet scent almost entirely. The blood in his veins froze over like frost sweeping the earth. He could feel Dennis stirring at his own concern. He sprinted further, coming to an old colonial house with golden carnations in the flower bed in front of the porch. Ferns were carefully placed on both sides of the five steps that led to the open door. He didn't see the bloody footprints at first, his eyes only landed on the mangled bodies of what he assumed to be her parents. He stepped over her father's body, crouching down to inspect the damage. His body was still warm, the blood was still pooling underneath him as he drained from all of the holes that she pierced into his body. The Beast grinned widely, his chest swelling with pride and wild adoration as he spotted the ribboned mess of her mothers carcass.

He hadn't expected her to have the strength to destroy her attackers, yet here they lay at his feet, dead and barely recognizable. He stood slowly, seeing the first set of bloodied prints on the floor. His eyes followed them out the door, his head cocking to the side.

"What happened? What's with all the mess?" Dennis questioned. The Beast grimaced, the hope in his stomach sinking as he traced her steps. It was harder to spot the blood on the grass at night, but thankfully he caught a whiff of her scent. He came to a head when he reached the bridge, her scent all but vanishing. His brows drew together as he searched around him, confused as to where she could have gone.

Scent was easy enough to trace, it was in every footfall, every brush of grass or blow of the wind, it never just disappeared without a trace unless water was involved. His pupils dilated at the realization, his ears finally turning into his surroundings and the soft roar of the water as it ran. He ran to the side, vision narrowing into the water ss he had hoped to find her. To his dismay there was nothing upstream. His eyes followed the water, making him cross the bridge. His eyes landed on her almost immediately, her body limp and stiff on the bank of the river. A tree had stopped her from progressing further downstream. He didn't expect the feeling of Dennis' anguish, his heartache. Without pause he hopped off the bridge, landing into the river with a loud splash.

It took him by surprise when hands, hard and strong gripped his shoulders and pulled him out of the light and back into the dark. The sounds of Dennis' grunts as he forced the Beast back. The Beast put up no struggle against the heartbroken man, he had no qualms in letting Dennis take over. Dennis paid the beast no mind as he took the light, eyes full of savage rage and red hot guilt. He needed to go to her now more than he ever did and he would make sure that no one got in his way.

Dennis crashed through the water in a not so sturdy way, arms flailing wildly until he tripped on a mossy rock. Alarm bells sounded, what he was touching was filthy and was making his skin crawl but he ignored all of that, pushing his disgust and need to be cleansed away as he closed the distance. Her body was cold, her lips blue and her hair wet and matted with mud and debrisher clothes clung heavily to her, weighing her down. He took her up in his arms, stoning out of the water and into the grassy field furiously. He got her on dry land, his body bent over hers, lips claiming hers as he blew into her mouth. He was praying his breath would reach her lungs, praying that he caught her in time. Tears falling from his eyes and onto her cheeks as he stared down at her for a moment. He lowered his head to her chest, listening to the faint thrum of her heart beat.

"C'mon Dennis, keep it together man." He croaked, fighting back more burning tears. His hand cuffed over her sternum, pressing onto her diaphragm with some considerable force one time, two times, three. His mouth met hers again, frantically hoping for life as he breathed into her.

No response. He repeated the steps until exhaustion hit his muscles, sorrow aching at his core. She was still unresponsive.

"No," he moaned, taking her into his arms. "No! You will not do this to me, you will not leave us now. Please, please baby. Stay? Stay with me, Emma." Dennis called to her frantically, brushing away a stray hair from her face. He pressed his forehead to hers. His voice was low, like a whisper, as he called to her again and rocked her softly.

"Please baby, come back to me. I didn't see the whole picture. I just didn't want to get hurt. Please come back to me. Come back to us."

Dennis had almost given up hope in the silent moments that passed on like eternity between his pleas for her. He was pressed his lips to her forehead as he set her down gently, his head still hung low. He began to mourn her when he heard the sound of water being forced from her lungs. His eyes flashed with sudden excitement as he heard her gasp for air.

She came back.


	14. Chapter 14

The light swallowed me up quickly, air rushing into my lungs. I gagged, coughing harshly, water projecting out of my mouth warm and thick. My throat ached, my head throbbed and my vision was blurry, I gasped greedily and took in as much air as my lungs could handle. I brought myself up on my elbows, the cold biting into me. Goosebumps rose on the map of flesh that is my body, making my muscles tighten and quiver.

"Easy, Emma. Take it easy." A deep familiar voice spoke to me, a white hot hand guiding me forward, palm sturdily placed in between my shoulder blades. I coughed furiously, my breath barely catching. Dennis? My brain whirled in confusion, not completely understanding why he was here.

"Don't worry about understanding why he is here, Emma. Just be happy that he is." Yggdrasil said as if reading my mind. My head shot up, eyes landing on the leather adorned body of the spirit that stood before me. I felt my breath catch in my throat again. She smirked.

"Am I still dead?" I asked. My throat closing up as an exasperated sob rumbled.

"I certainly hope not, baby girl." Dennis chuckled heartily, pulling me in against his hard chest. I stiffened slightly.Dennis couldn't see her, he really couldn't see the Viking priestess that stood next to him with crossed arms and an all knowing smirk stitched into her cheeks. I pushed away from him, staring hard into his eyes.

"Dennis I didn't mean to trick you—"

"I know. I know. Shh, you are safe with me now." But was I? What had happened to Marcia and Claire? My lips bent into an unsure frown, my brows creasing. It hadn't occurred to me that he was naked from the waist up, his khaki pants stained red with blood. I wasnt sure if it was mine or not. The water droplets on his skin glistened in the moonlight, holding little moons in their orbs.

His hands gripped my arm, squeezing me tightly. The gooseflesh on my arms eased by the warm friction he caused and I leaned towards him, eyes suddenly heavy. Exhaustion hit me like a tsunami. It wasn't long before I found myself welcoming the sweet caress of sleep.

)O(

I awoke to the annoying sound of beeping and dim, buzzing lights with people clattering in the background. I blinked rapidly, trying to get my bearings. My head lifted off of the pillow slightly, my hands following shakily. My right hand felt stiff, it stung if I bent it and upon further inspection I found a white gauze bandage taped down over the back of my hand and a clear tube exiting the bandage. An I.V.. I gave a small look of confusion, fear rising in me. Was it all a dream?

"No, it was very real, little one." Yggdrasil's earthy voice dragged across me, my me glance in its direction. She leaned against the wall, eyeing a code blue button on the wall with curiosity.

"Why are you still here?" I groaned, slamming my head against the pillow and hissing in pain.

"You released me. I'm your guide, remember? Or maybe your skull is softer than I thought and the rock did irreparable damage to your simple brain." She scoffed and glared over at me. I returned her knife sharp glance with my own.

"Very funny, I forgot how to laugh. Now, can you kindly explain to me what happened while I was out?"

Her lips curled into a wicked smile, her shoulders squaring up and she straightened her back. She seemed eerily pleased to tell me the tale of little unconscious me. I settled in my place, readying myself for the news when two police officers clad in uniform. Yggdrasil gave a disappointed look and shifted her bewitching glare at them.

"Good afternoon, Miss Mental. I hope you are feeling well and up for some questioning?" The male cop—Santagato—asked, his brows raising hopefully. I nodded slowly, steeling myself.

"I hope you are feeling up to a swift kick in your ass." The spirit retorted.

"Do you this man? His name is Kevin Wendell Crumb, I understand he kidnapped you and your two friends. I need to know if you knew him personally." Santagato explained, giving me a small picture of Dennis. Only he didn't have glasses on and he looked miserable, like the world had shown him no compassion for decades. My heart bled for him. I looked into the officer's eyes and lied. I told him no when it felt like my soul had known him for millennia's. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"And you're still in high school?" The female officer—Alvarez—asked suspiciously, as if accusing me of something. I narrowed my eyes at her. She tucked a stand of long, wavy blonde hair behind her ear and crossed her arms.

"Let's just say I started late." I replied coldly.

"What about your parents?" She asked. "Where are they?"

"She knows where they are at. Do not let her trick you." Yggdrasil growled, her form appearing next to me. She hovered like a protective alpha wolf, pointed her spear at detective Alvarez.

"I think you know what happened to them," I glared, my voice cracking. There had been no love for my parents but still, I found myself holding back tears. I was an orphan now, completely alone in the world. I felt ice shoot up my spine. She reached out for my hand and gave me an understanding smile but all I could feel was the distrust and the malice she wanted to spit. It felt like fire exploding in my veins. Alvarez' face paled, her eyes widening as I met her stare. A warm calm seeped from me and into her, I returned her sweet smile, watching her relax. "Santagato we should go. She looks tired, and we have more to look at." She suggested, pulling her hand away and began to flex her fingers. Satagato looked confused but nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Mental. You've been very helpful." He said before turning and leaving the room.


End file.
